The Start of Something New
by ahsahsahs
Summary: Madison helps Zoe find a way to understand Kyle's actions towards his mother, but Madison starts to feel as if she's gaining feelings for their little creation. Set after Ep. 6 of Coven. M for future chapters. By Chapter 3, it's become more of a love story. Sorry about that! Zoe/Kyle/Madison
1. Chapter 1

Kyle had been sitting there for a while now and Zoe had no clue what to do with him. She couldn't just hide him here forever. Cordelia or Fiona were bound to find out about her Frankenstein creation anytime soon.

"What is that?" Zoe heard a voice ask.

Shocked, she turned around, but she was grateful to find Madison standing behind her.

"Correction, 'who' would be more appropriate," Zoe replied. "Don't you remember Kyle? My 'boy candy'?"

"Sorry if I forget your boyfriend, Zoe. I was just brought back to life remember?"

Zoe said nothing.

"Oh…" Madison quietly said, "about that, thanks, by the way. For bringing me back to life and stuff."

"Do I sense a bit on sincerity in your voice, Madison?"

"Shut up. What the hell is he doing like this anyway? If I were you, he'd be up in your room being fucked all night long. He's cute."

"You're immature. Anyways, killer vagina remember?"

"Right… But would he still be affected – you know, since he's dead?"

Zoe hadn't really thought about it. He _is_ technically dead. So her cunt wouldn't be able to kill him, would it?

"I haven't got a clue, and honestly, I don't want any part of him. He killed his mother. If you want, you can have him as your boy toy or whatever."

"I know this sounds crazy coming from me, but being dead then brought back to life made me appreciate life a little more," said Madison carefully.

"Your point?"

"What I'm trying to say is, why don't you find out why he actually killed his mother before completely judging him. We brought him back for a reason."

"He's a monster. That's it. We made him a monster. Anyways, he can't talk, so we can't find out shit."

"You do know that we're in a house full of witches, right?"

Zoe looked into Kyle's eyes, feeling a bit sorry for bringing him back, suddenly just left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Madison asked the literally speechless Kyle, who then shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not a monster, are you, Kyle?" asked Madison, gently stroking his face.

* * *

Zoe reentered the room, with someone else this time.

"Nan, you gotta help me. What's he thinking?" Zoe begged for her help.

There was a pause, then Nan answered.

"He likes you."

Madison, starting to like this monster-not-a-monster boy, felt a little bit jealous. Wasn't he thinking of her as well? She did help bring him back to life.

"Kyle…" Zoe asked slowly, "did you kill Alicia?"

"He says he did."

"Why would you do that, Kyle? She was your mother. All she wanted was for you to be alive, and you kill her?"

Nan was reading his mind, and carefully said,

"Zoe… he- he was…"

"Spit it out, Nan!" Madison bursted.

Both Nan and Zoe stared at her shocked.

"What? I wanna know too."

"Well?" Zoe asked patiently.

"His mom raped him. His mom had been raping him since before. But he couldn't say anything. He snapped when she told him that you, Zoe, was not good enough for him."

Bewildered, Zoe looked from a shocked Madison to the whimpering Kyle sitting cross-legged on the floor. Slowly, she bent down, coming eye-to-eye with Kyle.

"Kyle, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought she could help you, I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

Slowly, even with Nan and Madison watching, Zoe's found a way to meet Kyle's. She kissed him a few times, and then stopped.

"Let's bring him upstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that I've read his mind and all, can I go to my room now?" asked Nan.

"Yeah. Goodnight and thanks, Nan," said Zoe, gratefully.

As Nan walked towards her own room and closed the door behind her, Madison walked in, but through their adjoining bathroom.

"So, are you going to take my advice and fuck his brains out?" asked Madison, with a slight smirk.

"Very funny, Madison," Zoe replied sarcastically. Quietly, she asked "but Madison… do you mind giving me another piece of advice?"

Madison cocked her brow wondering what she could be hoping to ask.

"I've, um… well, I'm too scared to fuck him, until I know he definitely won't die, his penis isn't finding a way into my vagina, but I guess what I'm trying to ask you is…"

"You want me to teach you how to give a blowjob, don't you?" replied the movie star bluntly.

"What? Well, yeah… kind of."

"Well, do you have a dildo, or something?"

With the confused look on Zoe's face, Madison knew the girl would definitely not have one.

"Ugh, fine. I'll show you how it's really done," Madison said, walking towards Kyle and unzipping his pants. The confused look remained on Zoe's face the whole time. She wasn't very comfortable seeing someone else give him a blowjob.

Madison propped Kyle against the wall, pulling his jeans to his ankles. She got down on her knees, and pulled his underwear down. And then, she went straight to it. Zoe watched her carefully, as if a student learning something in class. After a while, Madison took Kyle's penis out from her mouth, and looked right up at Zoe, while wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Well, are you going to come down here and try for yourself? Unless of course you still want me to use him as my boy toy," Madison said, again with the smirk.

Carefully, Zoe followed the steps her friend had taught her, while Madison pulled off his already unbuttoned shirt. Madison started to kiss him, while Zoe remained where she was. Madison could see that Kyle was enjoying Zoe's mouth more than he enjoyed her mouth.

"Zoe, stop. I'll be right back, I know how to make this more fun."

Zoe stopped, looking up to Kyle's face, which looked quite pleased. Madison came walking into her room again, but with something hiding behind her back this time.

"What is that?" asked Zoe.

"You wait and see. But I have a feeling you'll enjoy this."

Madison put down the object, and Zoe saw what it was – a dildo. Without warning, Madison started to make out with Zoe, but Zoe hadn't stopped her. In fact, she kissed her back. Undressing each other, the two girls made their way onto the bed, grinding against one another. Without having to be invited, Kyle crawled on to the bed, but instead of going to Zoe, he went to Madison. Madison had been kissing Zoe's neck repeatedly while Kyle stuck his penis up Madison's ass. The three of them moaned in sync as they rocked each other.

Zoe got up and picked up the dildo.

"Use it," Zoe demanded Madison.

Without hesitation, Madison fucked Zoe with the dildo, moving it in and out, whilst Kyle did the same to Madison, but with his own real thing. Madison stopped, and asked Zoe to go down on her.

"An eye for an eye, baby," she said to Zoe.

Zoe saw how wet Madison was. Soaking. And then she realised that she herself was soaking wet as well. Kyle stopped, wanting to watch these two girls go down on each other. Zoe went for it. Her tongue swirled all around Madison's pussy, making her moan and groan uncontrollably. Kyle then started to kiss the back of Zoe's neck. After Madison came, they changed positions – Madison was going down on Zoe now. Zoe had never felt this good, which made her wonder if this was Madison's first experience with a girl. She was just so – so good.

That night was the best night of Zoe's life, and she believed Madison felt the same, which she did. The three of them fell asleep exhausted and naked in Zoe's bed. What was supposed to be a meaningless threesome for Madison had turned out differently. She had started having to feel something towards Kyle, and now, she liked pussy as well. Well, not all pussy – but Zoe's pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it was well – awkward, especially for Zoe. She had no experience in this area at all, unlike Madison, of whom has had several sexual partners. Honestly, Zoe had no idea what to feel. Firstly, she was glad that Kyle wasn't all monster, and he was just defending himself against his monstrous mother, but she was a bit confused with the events of the night before. It all just escalated so quickly. One second she was resurrecting Madison, and the next, she was in a three-way with two dead people. Gosh, she's never really thought of it like that. So was she a necrophiliac? It wouldn't count, would it? They _were_ brought back to life. This was all Madison's fault anyway. If she hadn't started making out with Zoe's little creation, then no god damn threesome would've happened. She only joined since she felt jealous that it wasn't her making out with Kyle.

Madison, on the other hand didn't not know how to feel about the events of last night, but it was more of a '_can't feel'_. That was mainly why she started the threesome. She wanted to feel again. She had thought she felt something when Kyle started fucking her, but that feeling fled by the next second. She was empty, and she wasn't ready to give Kyle up, and Zoe didn't want to give him up either. She found someone she had actually liked who wouldn't die from her killer vagina. The two girls needed him for those reasons. Madison shook the feeling off and was the first to get off the crowded bed.

"Wake up, lovers," she smirked, kissing them both on their lips.

"You're up early," replied Zoe.

"Well, what can I say? I had a good night's sleep."

"F-food," the two girls heard suddenly.

"Kyle?" asked Zoe, excitedly, "you want food?"

"H-hungry," he replied slowly.

Madison got a kick out of seeing how happy Zoe was that Kyle was learning to speak.

"Of course! I'll get you food!" Zoe jumped excitedly, while sloppily kissing him.

"Well, what do you know, it speaks. He _can _make another sound besides moaning," Madison said, with the bitchy tone.

"'Course he speaks," Zoe replied, putting some clothes on, "he's not stupid."

"Yeah, and you would know, from the five minutes you talked to him while he was alive."

"H-hey, just drop it Madison. He liked _me _while he was alive, even while hotshot Madison Montgomery was 5 feet away from me."

"Shut up and get his food already," Madison replied snarkily, not knowing how to retort. "You go, and I'll take care of him," she said, kissing the confused boy's lips.

Without looking back, Zoe left the room, and found her way down to the kitchen just to find a scarred Cordelia sitting at the table alone.

"Cordelia?" asked Zoe.

"Zoe! Is that you?"

"Yea, it's me. I just came down to grab some food and go back up."

"No please come sit with me. It's lonely down here. I can't even see how depressing I look," Cordelia pleaded, trying to make a joke out of her situation.

Feeling sorry for her headmistress, she pulled open a chair and sat next to her. Zoe _was_ a little worried Madison was going for round three with Kyle upstairs, but she stayed.

"Thank you. Mind pouring me whatever drink is on the table?"

"Sure," she said, handing over the glass to her, "it's orange juice, by the way."

"You're a darling, Zoe. So, you were considerably close to Madison weren't you?"

Zoe laughed, "considerably."

"How are you feeling about her disappearance? You can talk to me about it if you want. I'm here to listen."

"Well," Zoe started, thinking about the things that happened last night, "I'm coping. I'm sure she'll come back. She was probably out partying and lost track of – days."

"Well, we can only hope for the best."

"Yeah, we can. Anyways, Miss Foxx, I'll be making my way up now," she said, cutting the conversation short, while grabbing some food for Kyle.

"Oh… well, thank you for accompanying me, Zoe."

"No problem, I hope you get better, Miss Foxx."

Zoe got up, with two plates of eggs and bread, and made her way up. What a stupid thing to say, 'I hope you get better'. Can you even get better from being blind? It's not a sickness. Zoe walked up feeling embarrassed with herself and found her way back into her room.

"Should I knock?" Zoe asked before entering the room.

"Nothing you haven't seen, baby," Madison replied.

"Here," she went into the room, laying the plates near Kyle, "eat up."

He had tried eating the eggs with the fork Zoe had provided, but he got frustrated and just ate with his hands.

"H-hard," he tried to explain.

"No, no, it's okay. One step at a time, Kyle. Don't worry about it," Zoe reassured him with a smile.

"Oh, get a room you two," Madison said, bitchily.

"We would have a room, if you weren't here," Zoe was getting defensive.

"Fine, I'll go have a shower. You guys can fuck meanwhile."

She left the room and slammed the bathroom door. Zoe heard the shower turn on and she just stared at Kyle while he ate.

"W-want s-some?" Kyle offered.

She laughed at how adorable he was, "no, I'm good, thanks."

He shrugged and continued to eat. Zoe sat cross-legged opposite the blonde haired boy she liked. Even in death, he was a gentleman, she thought to herself, remembering the night that they met. He had offered her a drink and said the cutest things that came out of his mouth: "I thought you looked thirsty." He was sweet, and he didn't deserve death. He had so much to offer. Once he finished his food, Zoe picked up the plates, placed them on the table nearby, and returned to her original position. This time, he got up and sat closer to her. She laid her head on his lap, staring into his black eyes. For some reason, she didn't find them scary or creepy, instead, she found them intriguing, as if he was hiding something behind those eyes. For minutes, they stared into each other's eyes. He didn't look away once. All he wanted was to be with her, 'til the end of time. And little did she know, she wanted the same thing.

"Are you guys finished?" Madison yelled through the door.

Since no one answered, she walked right into the room, looking at the two of them stare at each other googly-eyed.

"I left the room for you two to do that? How sexy."

The two didn't reply, completely oblivious to what was happening around them. All they needed was each other. But standing there being ignored, Madison needed them too.


End file.
